1. Technical Field
this invention relates to recycling process machines used to process synthetic resin plastic waste material into reusable product.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art apparatus and methods have been developed to process waste plastic materials into usable compositional sizes and texture by shredding and grinding using machine means and multiple reduction steps. Such prior art apparatus typically have material infeed to movable cutting blades having cutting edges engageable on a stationary cutting blade engaging and shredding continuous infeed waste materials. Examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,686, 4,004,738, 5,285,973, U.S. Publication 2012/0238650, International Patent WO95/34418.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,686 is directed to a shredder for shredding sheets of polymeric material by having a pair of cutting blades on a rotary arbor and an indexed fixed blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,738 claims a method and apparatus for shredding a web of plastic film having impellor blades movable on a rotating disk and aligned fixed blades to achieve shredding there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,973 illustrates a close tolerance shredding device having multiple rotating shafts with multiple disk shaped blades and spades placed there between.
U.S. Publication 2012/0238650 is directed to a plant and method for recycling PET type plastics having a first processing line to produce pellets and a second processing line for recycling plastic flakes.
International PCT Patent WO95/34418 discloses a plastic recycler for a mix of discarded materials by feeding shredded plastic into a rotating chopping blade that shreds material until heat is generated forming a viscous mass.